sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Game/Walkthrough
Main Story= Beginnings You begin the game in Driften. You receive your choice of a starter You can now traverse across Route 1 to visit Haintstown. *Combee Haintstown Aries will challenge you to a battle. She is certainly overleved already, and you'll have no chance of beating her. #Nidorino - Level 30 Mortimer calls his Gengar out against Aries' Nidorino. '''BATTLE - GYM LEADER MORTIMER''' # #Level 9 Sableye #Level 12 ______ Before you can get close to the Spookswood, you will have to cross marshy Route 2. *Budew/Bounsweet - Levels 6-10 *Pesquito The Spookswood On the outside of the Spookswood is Route 3. A fair few Pokemon and trainers can be found wandering about out here: *Deerling *Nidoran M/F *Stunky This area can be explored even before you defeat Mortimer, but you cannot enter the Spookswood proper until you have received the Hatchet. Inside of the Spookswood many more interesting Pokemon can be found. The forest itself is divided into two routes: Route 4, which leads to Route 5 and then the next major city, and Route 6, which leads to the front of Oasis Hydropower. Route 6: There's not much point in exploring here yet until after you defeat the next Gym. *Emolga *Gastly *Misdreavus *Poliwag *Nickit/Poochyena Deep in the Spookswood, on the branch that heads to Oasis Hydropower, you can encounter an interactable Honedge wedged in stone. Grensonville Fire Gym # Electric Gym #Emolga Getting the Hatchet The Cutmaster states that he won't be able to part ways with his hatchet until he is reunited with his prized Scyther. He states that his prized Scyther was spooked during an encounter with team (()) and ran off deep into the Spookswood on Route 6. Oasis Hydropower You can now return to the Spookswood with the Oasis Hydropower Key. After getting Oasis Hydropower primed and ready, and the gunk cleaned out from the insides, you'll want to return to ((town)), head down Route 7, and then travel back through Oasis Hydropower through the rafters. Oasis Hydropowers Rafters: *Gastly *Misdreavus *Rotom The exit to the rafters will lead you into Dry Gorge Route 8, which runs along the coast of the bay. Crossing Dry Gorge Before you can cross the bridge on Route 8, though, you'll be accosted by members of Team (()). (()) ADMIN GEMINI & GRUNT - DOUBLE BATTLE # # #Gurdurr grunt: #Poochyena # After you beat them, they'll destroy the bridge in frustration and flee. Your next step of the journey will be an adventure to Ejjo Ranch. Ejjo Ranch The Scorch Scorchwood Rapid City Shipwrecked On the boat, you meet the water gym leader (()), who assumes that you'll challenge her next. She suggests a quick battle. After the battle, you two are alarmed by news that the boat is under attack. (()) leaves you to be - trusting in you after your fight - and heads to save the other passengers. Your character will be attacked by Aquarius! # Spectre Island The Trench Petit Marina Cape Magnus Victory Falls Elite Four Your third challenge will be Oberon, Fairy-type master. His room is rather dreamscapey. =Postgame= Conch Castle Gym Leader Rematches *Mortimer **Iguanagone Meloetta Quest=